1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for formation of a base, and more particularly to a process for formation of a base from compounds which are substantially neutral during the storage. The present invention also relates to a light-sensitive material comprising a light-sensitive layer containing silver halide, reducing agent and polymerizable compound provided on a support.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Bases are general-purpose reagents widely used in various reactions (e.g., hydrolysis, polymerization, coloration, redox reaction, and neutralization). Base component has been incorporated into many products such as developing solutions in silver salt photographic process, adhesives, detergents, etc.
However, the bases (particularly strong bases) have a problem with respect to the stability in that they absorb carbon dioxide in air and are then inactivated. Further, the strong bases, which are highly reactive, have much difficulty in storing them in contact with other component. Furthermore, there is a possibility that the bases have a harmful influence on the human body, for example, they irritate the skin. Therefore, when bases are handled, it is necessary to pay attention to the toxicity and the skin irritation.
Accordingly, the products containing a base component have problems in the stability of the bases, the preservability of other component in contact with the base and the handling characteristics.